My One, My Only My Chosen
by The Moon Tells No Lies
Summary: Kagura has been Naraku's captive for years, and any chance of freedom was quickly banished by his sickening ways. But can she find hope in her dreams? And if she does succeed, will there be a price to pay in the end? Warning: Lemon and violance
1. Remembrance Will Set You Free

My One and Only… My Chosen

By Olay Biscuit Barrel

Italics- Thoughts

""- Spoken

-Dream Sequence or Flashback

Chapter 1- Remembrance Will Set You Free

"_You're the one, my Chosen. Do not belittle your life. You may think you're all alone, but when the time comes… I will be there. We need… each other. Don't ever forget that, or… neither of us will make it. I love you, Chosen."_

"_But… who are you? Why do I keep having these dreams? I don't understand. If we truly need each other, then why aren't you with me now? You always say you love me, but… I don't know you!" The girl reached her hand out, hoping to touch the figure that had plagued her dreams for the past couple months. _

_She squinted into the mist, that hid him from her vision. "Why can't I just see your face? Show yourself!" She reached out again, nothing._

"_Please, why don't you answer my questions? Why is it that you can talk to me, but when I want answers, you refuse to reply? Why! Why do you think you can just ignore me? If you want to help me, then help me! Don't shun me! She whispered the last part, feeling herself drifting back into consciousness. _

Kagura woke with a start. She looked around, her red eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room that held her captive. The ground she laid on was hard, and she felt a cold dampness settle on her skin. _"Why… am I still having this dream?" _She mentally berated herself. _"It's not like I'm ever going to get out of this shit hole. I'm a fool for even thinking there was hope. Chosen, huh? What a load of shit. Besides… I've already tried escaping."_

She shifted slightly to stare at the scars on her back. The imperfect flesh would always be a permanent reminder of her sin for even thinking of leaving. _"It's his fault. It's his fault. I… I just wanted to… leave. He did this to me… he…he holds me here. He's the one that degrades me… he's the reason I suffer. And… and… I can't… fight him, but… why does it have to be like this? Why…me?"_

Her nails dug into her arm, as she thought of her captor. She didn't flinch. Kagura was used to pain. Used to torture. He made her used to it. He was the one that sought for her destruction. He wanted to break her. _"He won't. Not ever. I won't let you… I won't let you tame me… Naraku."_

Her jaw was set with determination, and she moved so her back was slumped against the cold concrete of the wall. She was completely naked. She pulled her legs up against her chest, sighing deeply. _"Any moment now…it's only a matter of time before his cameras tell him I'm awake."_

She heard the door open, as if on queue. "Kagura, my _Dear._" The voice was deeply laced with sarcasm. "Ah… looking as radiant as ever. I trust you haven't been up to anything bad lately? No foolish attempts to escape me?" He smiled, as he walked towards her, basking in the terror in her eyes, that she desperately tried to conceal. He leaned towards her, practically purring in her ear. "No, I think you know what happens when you displease me, and trying to escape, would do just that, my Pet."

She shivered, keeping her eyes to the ground. "It seems…" He said slowly. "That you… find my company unnerving, my Sweet. How sad. And here I thought we were getting along quite pleasantly, but I find you unable to look upon my face. Why is this? I must not be teaching you proper manners. Maybe… some _reeducation_ would do you some good…" His humorous tone hung in the air.

Kagura tried moving back a little further, her arms grasping her legs in an attempt to give her some protection against the man she faced. It was futile. Before she knew it, Naraku grabbed her hair, and pulled her face close to his. She cried out in surprise, and the stinging on the side of her head, from her hair being yanked at, caused tears to form in her eyes. She held them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Tsk tsk, Kagura. Why do you fight me? It's hopeless, you know. You'll never escape. Be glad… that I'm still… interested in you. I could always leave you down here to rot… and no one would hear you scream." Naraku smirked, his warm breath falling on her face, as he talked. He released her hair, daring Kagura to pull away. She didn't.

He used an idle finger to tilt her chin up, slightly. "Now, my beautiful slave, tell me that you're glad that I still love you. Tell me… that you want me to keep you around. And lastly, tell me… that you love me back." He stroked the side of her face with his thumb, still holding it in place. "Slave, if you hesitate too much… I'll have to force you to say it. You don't want that, do you?"

Kagura's skin burned. "Don't… touch me." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Don't touch me… with your filthy hands!" She tried to push him away, but it was in vain. Naraku's face contorted in anger. "So… you still choose to defy me? Pity."

He used his free hand, to grab her fist before it made contact with his face. He twisted it, making her scream out in pain. Her eyes shot open, red eyes locking with black ones. Naraku laughed. "It's cute, you know? The way you fight. Kanna was the same, after all. Unfortunately, once I took her virginity, she wasn't fun anymore. I think by now, she'll have died of starvation in her cell. Let's see… yes. She should be dead."

Kagura's body went limp. "Y-you… killed her? You killed… my sister?" She knew he was going to, eventually, kill both of them, but she was hoping it would be herself first. Her head went limp, sagging as she stared at the ground. Her eyes went blank.

Naraku watched her, smiling. "Oh, dear. That must have slipped my mind! Yes, I'm afraid your poor, pathetic sister is dead. But don't worry; I'm sure you two will reunite. And, in time, if you really miss her… I could always move her corpse into this room."

Naraku placed both hands on each side of Kagura's face, forcing her to look at him. "Now, on to more important matters. Yet again, Kagura, I find you even more enticing as you deny me of my rights. I love this game. You say no, so I must make you do what I say. You'd think after the first beating that you would listen, but no, you stay defiant. That is why, Kagura, you have always been my favorite. Of all the girls I have captured, tortured, raped, and killed, he spoke the words as if it were normal, I find you the most exciting, and until I grow bored of the game, you'll remain my favorite. Aren't you honored? I should hope so." Naraku kissed her forehead. "Yes, quite the honor."

He pulled his face away from her forehead, taking the time to look over her body. "You know…" He gestured to her legs covering herself up slightly, "I hate that. You're mine and your body is mine too. Why hide it? It's not like I haven't seen you before. Besides, hiding yourself makes me want you even more. My self-control keeps me from taking you… but even, I, have my limits. Don't forget that."

He ran a hand over her thigh, "Yes… it is quite tempting…"

She sat unfazed. "Why should I care?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the agony of losing her sister, "My will to live died today. Kanna was the only reason I kept going… I wanted us both to be free. What happens to me now… isn't important." She smiled to herself.

Naraku's anger spiked at her smile. "You say you're dead, that losing your sister killed your will to live, but… losing the will to live doesn't mean you have lost the sense of touch. Which also means you still feel pain, and that is all I need to make your life miserable. So don't try to fool yourself. You're still very much alive, and, for you, that is unfortunate because, now, I'll make sure you don't die. Kagura, you'll live out the rest of your life in pain. Your thoughtlessness condemned you, not me."

With that, he grasped both of her legs, pulling them apart. She didn't fight. Her eyes went blank. Anger streamed through his veins. "Bitch! I'll show you true pain!" His fist came crashing into her side, sending her sprawling onto the floor. He was quick to press his body on top of hers forcing her down.

He crushed her lips with his, hers, instantly bruising. Getting no response from her drove him to the brink of insanity. His hands roamed her body, not bothering to be gentle. He stopped for a moment, relieving himself of his clothing. His intention was rape, and she knew it. He quickly went back to touching her. He put his hands in-between her legs, and unmercifully tortured her most sensitive area.. He poised himself at her entrance. She knew what was about to happen.

Time slowed down. Naraku's laughing was the only thing that filled her ears, and that, soon, stopped too. She opened her eyes, and saw a man standing before her. There was a soft light surrounding him, and her breath caught in her mouth. He was beautiful. She stared at him, unable to look away.

"_Why… do I feel like I know him?" _She thought to herself, his golden eyes gleaming at her.

"_You do, my Chosen. You know me better then anyone, as I know you."_ His mouth didn't move, but the words filled her ears. His voice was beautiful, assuming that was his voice.

"_You know me…? Are… you the one who has been haunting my dreams with false hopes? I'm not dreaming am I? Where is Naraku?" _She frantically looked around. _"But… he was just here. So… that means… I must be dreaming. He was raping me…how could I have fallen asleep during that?"_

The man moved closer, bringing a pale finger to touch her swollen lips. _"You're not sleeping, and, yes, I know you. Search for my name. Please, Chosen, if you can't remember my name… then how can we be together? You must remember."_

Kagura felt his warm touch, and a shiver ran up her spine. Yes, she knew this person's touch. _"Together? But… how could we know each other? I have been Naraku's captive for years… and I can't remember meeting you. But, for some reason, I feel like I know you…"_

She closed her eyes, reaching out deftly for his face. She felt it. She saw something… she was remembering something…

_A man and a woman were walking next to each other in, what appeared to be, a dark forest. On closer inspection, Kagura saw the girl looked exactly like her. Confusion ran swiftly through Kagura's mind. "How… but… she looks exactly like… me?"_

"_You know…" The girl she was staring at started speaking, "If something is wrong… you can tell me. We have been traveling together for a long time, and… you know I love you? Right? Sesshoumaru? I'll always love you."_

_The taller figure smiled. He looked exactly like the man Kagura had seen in her dreams, and the one that had told her to remember his name. "Yes. I know you do, but… will you always? You won't forget my name will you?"_

_She laughed, "What an odd question. Sesshoumaru is such a lovely name. I could never forget it." She moved so she was in front of him, her hands on her hips. She pointed a finger at him, "You better not forget mine, either."_

_He reached out before she could pull her hand away and kissed it lightly. "Never, My Lady, in a million years…would I forget your name. If I did, then how could you be my Chosen? And how could we be together?"_

"_Hmm… well, I don't know. I guess… we would just have to start over and get to know each other, right? At least, that's how t usually works out. People realize they love each other through time. It's so they can learn about the other person, and truly love them. Don't you think?" She quirked her head to the side, staring at his beautiful face. "You have to know a person's faults... before you can truly say you love them."_

_He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her. "I accept your faults."_

_She pulled away quickly. "And who are you supposed to be? Mr. Perfect?"_

_Kagura watched intently, almost jealous of their happiness. "But…how is it that she looks exactly like me?"_ _Before Kagura could watch anymore the vision blurred and disappeared completely._

Her eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing the man that had asked her to recall his name, she saw Naraku and his sick smile.

"_No! Why am I back here? I thought… that man… no… not that man… Sesshoumaru Yes, Sesshoumaru. That's your name. I remember."_

"No… stop! Please! Stop, Naraku! Let me go!" Kagura yelled. She _needed_ to live. Something was telling her to live. She needed to do something, but she couldn't remember what it was. But she did know… that she couldn't be tainted.

"So, Kagura, not so tough are we? Well, it's too late." He was still poised at her entrance. "Taking you will be the last thing I need to do to break your spirit, completely." He laughed at her tears.

"No! Stop this! Please! Help! Someone!" Kagura started kicking at the man, but he held her fast. "Don't do it! I won't fight you ever again! Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! I remember your name! I remember!" Kagura cried, tears streaming down her face.

Naraku paused for a moment. "Sesshoumaru? Who the hell is that? Bitch, the only name you're allowed to cry is mine." He brought his hand up to cover her mouth, staring into her eyes. "As I previously stated, you're mine. Meaning, I do what I wish with you, and you comply. It's quite simple, really."

He pushed her away from him. "Filthy wretch, be grateful that I am a generous Master. I could have easily taken you there. Now, kindness isn't in my nature, but I won't force it, yet. Besides, I would rather take you much slower." He grinned, "And make you beg me to."

He got up, putting his clothes back on. He took one last glance at her nude body, still sprawled on the floor, "Ahh… perfection." He walked to the door, put his hand on the cold metal, and opened it. "I'll be back later, my Dear, but… I don't think you'll receive food today. After all, you were a bad girl." Slamming the door shut, he left her.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up against the wall. She closed her eyes trying to keep from crying. Now she was completely alone, and thoroughly confused. _"Sesshoumaru… that's your name… but you didn't come when I called. I remember. Please… I remember."_

Yay! My first chapter is done. I always find it the hardest to start the story out. I really hope you people like this. Please give me a comment on what you think. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. So thanks for reading!

Olay Biscuit Barrel

-All characters used in this story belong to the beautiful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me! I'm a poor High School student!-


	2. Pain Teaches Obedience

My One and Only… My Chosen

By Olay Biscuit Barrel

Italics- Thoughts

""- Spoken

-Dream Sequence or Flashback

**Warning:** This chapter will be graphic. This story is rated M for a reason, and if you're too young to be reading this, then don't!

Chapter 2- Pain Teaches Obedience

"_Kagura! Wait up!" The schoolgirl turned to see , Aya, her good friend. She was rushing towards Kagura with her school bag in tow. "Hey!" she flailed her arms around wildly. Kagura stopped walking, allowing the girl time to catch up._

"_Good morning Aya." Her smile was genuine. "What's the rush?"_

_Catching up, Aya gasped trying to catch her breath. "Jeez! I had to run so far to catch up with you! What's the big idea leaving without me!" She bent over, her hands on her knees , as she breathed. _

_Instead of waiting for Kagura to reply, she waved a hand in the girls face. "Never mind! It's not important, but you know what is?" _

_Kagura shook her head, unable to guess what the brown haired girl was rambling about._

_Aya stomped her foot impatiently. "You're so hopeless! Don't you even know what's going on at school today! Boy, it's a good thing you have me to give you the scoop." Aya acted as if butting into everyone's business was a very important job. "You know, Yusuke-San? He totally likes you! You're the envy of the school! All the girls are totally jealous." _

_She sighed to herself, a far-away look in her eyes. "He's so dreamy... what do you think of him Kagura? You like him, right? What am I saying, of course you do! I mean, his beautiful blue eyes, his tall physique, and that smile! You're so lucky! I bet every girl will want to be you when you guys start dating!" _

_Kagura kept walking, unable to meet her best friend's face. "Yusuke-San..."She said the name thoughtfully. She knew him from her Math class, but he never talked to her. And the only reason she had even noticed him was the fact that he was ridiculously unintelligent. 'This guy couldn't find the right answer to an equation even if someone hit him over the had with it.'_

"_You two would be so good together! I mean, just look at him! He's to die for!" Kagura had just realized that her friend was still talking. "Sure he isn't the smartest person, but I bet he'd be great in bed. And he's so good at sports! I bet a college would accept him on his athletic achievements alone!"_

"_Well, I'll agree, he is good looking, but you can't base a relationship off looks alone. I mean, a guy should be smart, not a stupid boy with a thick skull." She glanced over to Aya, watching as the girl's face was struck with confusion, quickly veiled with anger. She pressed on, trying to explain herself more thoroughly._

"_Listen, there are a ton of good looking guys in the world, but I don't want to date someone that is just fun to look at. I want to be challenged by him intellectually. I want to be able to have an actual conversation with him and not be the only one talking. So, if he asks, I'll have to say no because I won't compromise myself for someone else." _

"_Kagura! Why don't you ever want to date people!" The disbelief in her word was apparent. "You've never had one boyfriend! Not one!" She strained her words, anger evident in her gaze. "Every guy that likes you always gets turned down! Can't you just date someone so people will stop thinking you're so weird!" The last part come out, however unintentional it had been._

_Kagura stopped, and glared at Aya, who sputtered slightly, as she tried to apologize. "Listen, I didn't- You know we're friends-"_

_Her words were cut short. "I don't date because I haven't found anyone worth while. Just because I'm not easy like you, doesn't mean you have the right to call me or my actions weird. If you were really my friend, you would accept the fact that I don't want to date him or any other guy from our school. Her words her spiteful, cutting through anything Aya tried to stutter out. _

_Aya looked like she was on the brink of tears, but Kagura continued. "If that deems me weird, then so be it. Frankly, I don't give a damn what people think." Kagura bit back the pang of regret from her outburst. She had never yelled at Aya, but she deserved it. She was tired of Aya trying to pressure her into dating. _

"_Kagura, I, you know I would never say anything like that purposely..." She was groping for the right words._

"_No, you meant it. Listen, I need to be alone right now. I'm not in the mood to get into a huge argument." Kagura stated the words calmly. 'Not that we're not already in one...' her conscious chimed in the back of her mind. _

"_Fine... see you at school." Aya's usually pleasant face was desperately trying to hide the tears that would likely flow when Kagura wasn't around. Aya walked hurriedly away._

_Not bothering to say goodbye, she decided to take the long way to school. 'Anything that keeps me from getting there early.' It wasn't as if she didn't feel bad when she turned a guy down, in fact, she did. 'Feeling bad for someone is a horrible reason to date them.' She reminded herself._

_She walked down an uncrowded street, jumping at the chance for a few more minutes of solitude. Regret was weighing heavily in her soul. 'I shouldn't have said those things... we've never actually fought... and it's all my fault that this even started. I should have just controlled my temper. It was stupid.' _

_Kagura continued walking, scolding herself for her show of stupidity. 'I sit here and say that Yusuke is stupid, when I'm the one who is showing true signs of a moron.' _

_Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of a car driving past. 'Hey... it's slowing down.' She continued walking, trying to ignore the fact that a car was practically following her. 'Maybe it's someone I know. Really, I should stop stressing so much.' But there was still an unsettling feeling in her gut._

_The car finally slowed down so much that it was driving next to her, as she walked. She glanced over, trying not to make it too obvious that she was unnerved. 'No, this isn't right. Cars don't just do this to random people, but I can't tell who it is through the tinted windows.'_

Kagura's eyes shot open in panic. _'A dream?'_ Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She held a shaky hand in front of her face, trying to make it out through the darkness.

She leaned against the cold wall, rubbing her eyes, hoping to make her vision clear faster. It helped, and she easily made out the few things in her "room." She shook her head softly, easing the tension in her neck, due to the position she had fallen asleep in.

She thought back on the dream. _'Why am I having dreams of my memories? That was the day he took me. That was so long ago. Aya... I never got to tell you how sorry I was. I was so stupid! If I had just been smarter... if I hadn't been such a fool. I wouldn't be here_, _and we would still be in school together.' _

Her stomach growled before she could finish yelling at herself. _'Oh, that's right, I haven't eaten since my last "encounter" with him. He's sick. This is sick.' _Her stomach growled again, but she ignored the churning feeling.

As if her thoughts summoned him, Naraku appeared in the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Kagura!" His grin was sickening. "I trust you missed me?"

She didn't respond hoping she would wake up, and his silhouette would be confirmed a dream. But of course, she had no such luck. She wasn't dreaming. This was _very_ real.

He walked closer, peering into her face, as he knelt down to inspect her. "Kagura, deary, you don't look like yourself this morning. I hope nothing is wrong." His voice betrayed any concern he was trying to show.

He reached towards her head, idly stroking a stray hand of hair, that had fallen in her face. Unhappy with the feel, he let it go. "Kagura, answer me. Don't test my temper."

Her silence was her answer. _'I'm not going to let him do this to me, I'm going to fight back. I'm going to fight back.' _She repeated the words, engraving them in her mind.

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to her feet. "Fine. You had your chance. I'm tired of this. It's time you learned your place. I have been lenient up until now, but you have given me silence one too many times." He spat the words out, anger pulsing through his body.

Naraku pulled her in the direction of the door, and slammed it behind them as the passed under the archway. He turned to face her, his grip bruising the delicate skin of her pale arm. "Remember when you tried to escape, Kagura?" He continued his rant. "I beat you, and you have the scars as a reminder. Well, let's deepen those wounds, shall we?"

Kagura squirmed as he dragged her down the long hall. "Ah yes, this room is the one. I'm sure you remember it well." Her eyes shone with fear, but the second she gathered her wits, they clouded over with anger. _'That's what he wants, he wants me to fear him. I won't. I'm not afraid.'_

The door before her opened with a sickening creak, it obviously wasn't used often. Naraku flicked the light switch on easily. Hurling her ahead of him, he let go of her arm, and quickly turned to lock the door. She caught herself before the force of his shove was able to make her fall.

"Now," he said as the door locked with a soft click. "I've brought you here for two reasons. One, your lack of obedience. Two, because I want to see pain on your face like you have never experienced. I want you to hurt so badly that _I_ can feel it."

The words sunk into her head. Her eyes flew wildly around the room, she needed to find something. Something that would help her. Upon looking, she realized that Naraku had gotten new "toys" since the last time she had been in here. This was the same room that had caused the scars on her back.

He took a step closer, and she shied away, desperately trying to find something to hurt him with. _'Dammit! He has everything's tied down!'_

He knew what was running through her head, "Tsk, tsk, you thought I'd leave my torture devices sitting out like some fool, only so they could be used against me? And I thought you were smarter then that. Kagura, it's hopeless. They're all tied down, and you could never get one undone before I stopped you."

The reality of his words hit her like a brick. He was right. She had no chance against him. Before she could think further on the subject, he made a grab for her hands. Grasping them, he ripped her towards him, so her body was pressed flush against his.

He stroked her hair, as he locked his arms around her. "Now, now. If you're good maybe I'll go easy on you..." She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

He maneuvered her body easily, easily guiding her in the direction that best suited his desires. She resisted. She tried overcoming him with force, but it was useless. "Stop it! Let me go!"Her arms were caught between her front and his chest, pinning them in place.

He gritted his teeth together, "Shut up!" He loosened his grip, grabbing at one of the chains that would hold her in place. Easily clasping the cuff around her wrist, it locked in place. She moved, trying to wriggle her wrist out of the handcuff-like device, causing it to cut through her skin. She was momentarily fazed by the pain, giving Naraku time to pin up the other hand in the same fashion.

The chain hung from the ceiling, pulling the length that hung near him, he caused her hands to raised above her head, satisfied with the position of her arms, he locked it in place. "Perfect."

She tugged at the chains, horrified with the position she was in. The more she tugged, the more the skin around her wrists burned with the tearing of her flesh. Eventually, she gave up, turning to face him.

"Don't strain yourself, I don't want you bleeding unless it's because I inflicted the wound." He walked closer, studying the heaving of her chest as she breathed, and the cold glare in her eyes. "Defiant until the end?" It wasn't a question. "You'll learn, my pet, you'll learn."

Turning away from her, he opened a cabinet. Reaching for his desired instrument of pain, he pulled a black whip out. Looking it over, he moved closer to Kagura. She tried moving back but to no avail. She was utterly trapped.

"Now then, this isn't the first time you have been whipped, is it?" He grabbed her shoulder, turning her so he could see the scars of her last whipping. He traced a finger up and down the smooth scars. She flinched at the touch. "Yes, this won't be new... but, trust me, a whipping is the last thing you should be worried about."

He raised his arm, easily pulling the whip back. With a swift motion he brought it down upon her back. She choked back a cry of pain, the searing pain shooting through her. She heard his laugh, and the swift movement of air as he whipped her again. This time she cried out.

"Good. Cry. No one will hear you." He cracked the whip across her back, marring her flesh, yet again. He continued repeating the process, loving the pain is caused her.

Kagura's eyes clamped shut, as it knocked the wind out of her lungs. Naraku paused, walking around her, to see her face. Her head hung forward, her body heaving as she gasped for air. He ran a hand through her hair, grasping a chunk, and ripping her head up with a sharp snap. She felt the urge to vomit, and barely held it back.

"You like that, Kagura? You like being hit?" He held her head in place as he questioned her. She whimpered slightly, trying to pull away from him. His warm breath fell on her face. _'I hate him. I hate him.'_ The thought ran through her mind, anger coursing through her veins like a disease.

"I'll take that as a no." He noted her gaze of passionate hate. "Kagura, one day you'll learn to love me, and beg me to notice you. You just haven't realized how much you love what I do to you."

Kagura felt like she has taken a physical blow to the face. She forced herself to speak, ignoring her nausea. "I... could never love you or anything you do to me. You're just a sick man." She coughed back the puke that hung in the back of her throat. "You can hit me... and torture me, but you'll never tame me. I'll- I'll always be fighting you. A-always." She was on the verge of blacking out, the pain mind-numbing.

He back handed her across the face. "Pathetic. If you think I'm just going to let you pass out, you're sadly mistaken." He released her hair, her head falling forward once more. "I'm going to make you hurt so much, that passing out will be impossible."

He walked swiftly to the desk that was littered with his favorite toys. He picked up one, examining it. "Yes, this will do." Kagura was afraid to look up, expecting something horrible. But what she found was a simple jar.

He walked towards her, unscrewing the lid. "No, I realize that this seems to be 'just a jar,' but unfortunately, for you, it's so much more." He scooped a handful of the gel-like content into his palm, holding it to her face. "Want to see how this works?"

She didn't answer. The gel had no smell, and she had never seen anything like it before. "I figured..." He started, "That you're so quick to take beatings, that I should use my favorite item on you, seeing how you must really like it."

He moved to stand behind her, she struggle to turn and see what he was doing. "Ah, ah! We can't have you trying to spoil the surprise for yourself. I guess the chains make it easy to turn around, but I need you to keep facing forward, or else I'll have to take desperate measures."

She ignored the warning completely, struggling against her binds. She twisted the chains, so her back was no longer exposed. "You think I'm just going to let you do this to me?" She was doing everything she possibly could to sound strong, but the loss of blood and burning was taking a toll on her body.

He shrugged, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "You know, you make things so hard on yourself. I can't possibly see why you hate me, when you're the one forcing me to hurt you."

She faced him, gritting her teeth against the pain. He moved closer, and she thrashed at him wildly with her legs, using her chained hands to support herself. She panted, her eyes gleaming like a wild animals. The strain was enough to tire her out, and he moved in on his imobilized victim.

"Well, we certainly can't have you kicking at me!" With that, he knelt down, leveling himself with the ground. He grabbed her foot before she could pull it away. "I warned you." He added, easily shoving the long knife through the top of her foot, and straight through the other side, anchoring the blade to the wooden floor.

Kagura cried out, as she tried wrenching her foot from the floor. Her whole body burned, and darkness clouded her vision. Naraku laughed at her screams. "Yes! Kagura! Scream! Let me hear you cry out!"

Kagura's body wracked with tremors, the pain enveloping her every sense. She couldn't think, hear, or see. All she felt was pain. A blinding pain that rendered her helpless. She sobbed, her whole body giving way. The only thing that kept her from falling over were the chains holding her up, and cutting into her flesh deeper due to the pressure. Her blood stained the wood near her feet.

"Look," He gestured to the ground that she hung above. "You're staining my floor! I suppose when this is over, you'll just have to clean it up."

His left hand still had the odd substance in it. "At least I have you in place now. I trust you won't struggle." He moved so he was directly behind her limp form. Rubbing his hands together to spread the gel around, he began rubbing it into her burns.

Horror filled her red eyes. The substance burned. It felt like her back was on fire. "Stop it! Stop! It's burning me!" She cried out, begging and pleading. He was right. This hurt the most.

"Why should I stop? It won't stop the burning." He applied more of it into her bleeding wounds. "I had this specially designed. It can only get into your bloodstream through an open wound. That's why it doesn't burn my hands. But, boy, when it get's in... it hurts. Wouldn't you agree?" He decided her moan of pain was her answer. "Yes, it burns." He agreed.

"It's fascinating really. The way it just seeps right in, and that's not the worst of it. If you use enough..." He emphasized his point by rubbing more in. "It can be fatal to the heart. You see, the blood enters the heart, carrying this liquid. The heart has no way to react to it, and if enough is used, it will stop the heart completely. I'm sure you know what happens when your heart stops. You're a relatively smart girl."

"Of course, I don't want you to die... so this will just burn. But, this would be a nasty way of dying... because it takes awhile before the mixture is able to completely overcome your heart. Pretty painful business, deary. I would hate to be on the receiving end." He stopped rubbing it in, and walked to the sink, cleaning his fingers off.

Once the substance was off his hands, he glanced at the her. _'She's going to pass out from blood loss. Pity, I was hoping we could keep going.' _

She hung there, whimpering, as the stinging subdued her mind. Finally, a blanket of darkness engulfed her. She accepted it, falling into unconsciousness.

-------------------------

Phew! Second Chapter done! I really hoped you liked this chapter. This fanfic has some dark themes so I hope I didn't offend anyone. And if I did, pay more attention to my warnings. I don't put them there as a joke. Please review! Reviews mean faster updates. (Yes, I'm blackmailing you people.)

A/N- By the way, my Penname used to be Olay Biscuit Barrel, but after a freak accident I had to change it. Haha. So I'll keep signing it as my old one because it's still me, and I'm not used to the new one. ;

Special Thanks to:

Hayley! Thanks for BETA reading. You deserve a sticker.

Olay Biscuit Barrel

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

CLICK THE BUTTON!

DO IT!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


End file.
